For example, various media such as disk-type media such as a hard disk or a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) or a flash memory are used as recording media to record programs using televisions, recorders, or the like or for photographed data in video cameras or the like.
As recorded data management provisions of data recording media, there are file systems. For example, the file systems regulate rules to reliably perform data recording and reproducing processes using media, such as units of recording and units of reproduction of data on media, file or directory structures, correspondent relations between actual data and management data, and rules for setting file names.
As specific file systems, there are, for example, Fail Allocation Tables (FAT) used considerably in hard disks, flash memories, and the like and Universal Disk Format (UDF) used considerably in optical discs such as Blu-ray Discs (registered trademark). FAT is described in, for example, Patent Literature 1 (JP 2008-262381A) and UDF is described in, for example, Patent Literature 2 (JP 2007-305171A) and Patent Literature 3 (JP 2004-350251A).
The file systems each have unique individual rules for the file systems. For example, in the respective files systems, there are differences in units of recording data, units of reading data, setting rules for file names, etc. Specifically, for example, FAT32 regulates a size (4 GB-1) as the maximum size of one file. However, the maximum size of one file regulated by UDF is considerably larger than (4 GB-1).
A data recording and reproducing application of a device using a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark) which is a data recording and reproducing medium generates record data and performs setting of file names according to, for example, regulations of UDF. Most of the record data files generated by a UDF-compatible application have a considerably larger size than (4 GB-1). Accordingly, files generated by the application can be recorded or reproduced using, for example, a UDF-compatible medium such as a Blu-ray Disc (registered trademark). However, a problem may occur since a flash memory performing recording and reproducing according to, for example, a file system different from UDF, such as FAT, may not be used.